dreamingwolfs_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DreamingWolf1/WolfClan
ALL FEAR WOLFCLAN WolfClan WolfClan lives in a dense pine forest where the sunlight barely pokes through the shadows. The prey is plentiful, hiding in the dense undergrowth and underneath the endless pine needles that blanket the forest floor. WolfClan cats are naturally silent, stealthy and lean, usually with long hair. They come in all sorts of colors and markings and are very beautiful, elegant cats. They believe in honor and keeping the code, and are never afraid to use their claws. Rankings LEADER Shimmerstar- beautiful white she-cat with dark gray patches on muzzle, sides and back, gray underbelly and tail, mates with Kestrelstorm, mother of Sunshade, Violetrose, Spiderfall, Hawkstorm, Blossomsnow, Willowpool and Turtlefur. DEPUTY Leopardshade- gorgeous golden she-cat with black spots on sides and face, stripes on tail MEDICINE CATS Snowshine- white she-cat Starlingheart- brown she-cat with lighter flecks Skystorm- Gray she-cat with lighter gray patches WARRIORS Adderstrike- black tom Coilstrike- gray she-cat with dark black stripes, muzzle and legs with sharp yellow eyes Brackenleaf- ginger-brown she-cat Sorrelstorm- tortoiseshell she-cat with dazzling green eyes Cinderwhisker- cinder-gray she-cat Sunstorm- striking orange and golden she-cat Ashblaze- dark gray tom with green eyes Fernfrost- white she-cat with black ears and blue eyes Lilystream- gray tabby she-cat Patchtail- black and white patchy tomcat Kestrelstorm- gray and black tom with dark brown legs and ears Harespring- brown tabby tom Weaslewhisker- small black and white tom Sparrowheart- dark brown tom with lighter brown speckles Birdleaf- delicate light ginger tabby Foxfang- reddish-brown tom with black paws and green eyes Shrewtail- tan and white tabby tom Sneezetail- silver and gray tabby she-cat Olivenose- tan and white tabby tom with black stripes and blind gray eyes Cricketleap- small black tom Moondream- black she-cat with white paws apprentice, Creampaw Thistlefang- black and gray long-haired tabby tom Sweetfur- dark cream-white she-cat Nettleclaw- spiky-furred brown tom Badgerclaw- striped brown and white tom with some gray streaks and green eyes Petalfoot- fluffy white she-cat Lizardleap- white and brown she-cat with black legs Mouse- black and brown tabby tom, former rogue Milkweed- brown she-cat with black ears and paws and white streaks along sides Tinyear- gray tom with small ears Seedwhisker- black, white and gray mottled she-cat Eagleclaw- brown tom with white paws Emberfoot- dark gray tom with green eyes Violetrose- black and white she-cat with some gray patches apprentice, Scarletpaw Willowpool- beautiful young she-cat with dark gray fur and some white patches Sunshade- handsome golden-brown tom Turtlefur- small tortoiseshell she-cat with light yellow eyes Hawkstorm- young brown tabby tom with gray stripes Blossomsnow- mottled gray and cream she-cat Spiderfall- dark gray tom Mumblefoot- handsome brown tom Pinefall- ginger she-cat with tons of black markings all over body Stonestream- long-haired gray tom with light tan and white markings Hazeltail- dark ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes Yellowleaf- beautiful golden she cat with darker ginger flecks Nightdusk- gorgeous striking black she-cat with stunning blue eyes Shadowstalker- black she-cat with yellow eyes Wolfstrike- light gray she-cat with darker gray markings Eclipsedawn- gray and black tabby tom with white paws Fearlessheart- pretty long-haired white she-cat with tufts on ears and gray stripes Palebreeze- pale gray she-cat Featherwing- black she-cat Stormfall- gray tabby she-cat Sandybird- tan tabby she-cat Fuzzyleaf- brown, black, white and tan mottled tabby she-cat with long fur ` Copperdawn- copper she-cat Shadewing- dark gray and black tom Snowhawk- white she-cat Tigerscorch- striped ginger she-cat Fallowfeather- black and white she-cat Clawstrike- brown tabby tom with long fur and black stripes, white chest and muzzle Frostfire- white and ginger she-cat with black paws and a black spot on back Flamesky- ginger she-cat with white underbelly and muzzle Winterwatcher- beautiful black she-cat with white flecks Thrushwing- yellow-brown she-kit with darker specks, daughter of Fuzzyleaf and Thistlefang Finchflight- black and gray tabby tom, son of Fuzzyleaf and Thistlefang Darksoul- black longhaired tom with yellow eyes, son of Fuzzyleaf and Thistlefang Whiskerfur- gray tom, son of Fuzzyleaf and Thistlefang APPRENTICES Creampaw- cream-white she-cat with yellow eyes, daughter of Seedwhisker and Tinyear Scarletpaw- rusty colored tom with green eyes, son of Seedwhisker and Tinyear QUEENS Willowpool- beautiful gray she-cat with some white patches and blue eyes, mother to Eagleclaw’s kits, Flamingkit (dark ginger tom with some brown stripes) Whisperkit (white she-kit with some light gray markings) Bravekit (striped Brown and gray she-kit) Flowertail- black and tan she-cat with a hideously scarred muzzle and ears Mouse’s kits Promisekit (cream-white she-kit with very light grayish markings Creekkit (handsome gray tom kit) Amberkit (golden she-kit with amber eyes) Elders W'''indfall- cream she-cat with black ear tips and long brown legs Leafshade- pale brown tom with a graying muzzle Cloudstem- white and pale grayish-blue she-cat, former medicine cat Weedwhisker- pale ginger tom, former medicine cat Darkflower- aging black she-cat Grayleaf- pale gray she-cat with a gray almost white muzzle, blind in one eye and deaf, Oldest cat in WolfClan Kittypets Brooks- gray and black tabby tome Ezra- mottled white and black tom with green eyes SHIMMERSTAR Gender: She-cat Description: Beautiful long white fur with dark gray muzzle, ears, tail and underbelly, small patches of Dark gray dappled along sides, dark gray stripes on head and back, also stripes on legs That fade into solid gray paws. Long legs and long, fluffy tail, purple-blue eyes and Small scar on left front leg, narrow, pretty face and large, long ears Place in Clan: Leader Mother: Fernfrost Father: Ashblaze Siblings: Snowshine, Weaslewhisker, Harespring, Cricketleap, Moonwhisper, Fuzzyleaf Nieces: Nightdusk, Shadowstalker, Wolfstrike, Frostfire, Flamesky (Weaslewhisker and Sweetfur’s) Sneezetail (Harespring and Leopardshade’s) Winterwatcher (Cricketleap and Palebreeze’s) Nephews: Olivenose, Shrewtail (Harespring and Leopardshade’s) Thrushwing, Finchflight, Whiskerfur (Fuzzyleaf and Thistlefang’s) Great-niece: Fallowfeather (Moonwhisper and Olivenose’s) Great-nephew: Clawstrike (Moonwhisper and Olivenose’s) Great-great-nephew: Eclipsedawn (Clawstrike and Featherwing’s) Sister-in-laws: Leopardshade (Kestrelstorm’s sister, also Harespring’s mate) Sweetfur (Weaslewhisker’s mate) Palebreeze (Cricketleap’s mate) Brother-in-laws: Thistlefang (Fuzzyleaf’s mate) Olivenose (Moonwhisper’s mate, also nephew) Mother-in-law: Windfall (Kestrelstorm’s mother) Father-in-law: Leafshade (Kestrelstorm’s father) Son-in-law: Eagleclaw (Willowpool’s mate) Mate: Kestrelstorm Kits: Willowpool, Violetleaf, Turtlefur, Sunshade, Blossomsnow, Spiderfall, Hawkflame Granddaughters: Whisperkit, Bravekit (Willowpool and Eagleclaw’s) Grandson: Flamingkit (Willowpool and Eagleclaw’s) Uncles: Sparrowheart (Ashblaze’s brother) Aunts: Birdleaf, Larkwhisker (Ashblaze’s sisters) Grandmothers: Snowwing (Ashblaze’s mother) Swiftriver (Fernfrost’s mother) Grandfathers: Snakefang (Ashblaze’s father) Darkpebble (Fernfrost’s father) Grandmother-in-law: Appleblossom (Leafshade’s mother) Lightfeather (Windfall’s mother) LEOPARDSHADE Gender: She-cat Description: Beautiful pale golden fur that grows darker as it goes down legs, small dark brown spots Dappled along head and neck, growing larger along sides and then getting smaller again As they reach legs, also growing a darker brown color. Green eyes and short fur, Large fluffy face and small ears, slim body Place in Clan: Deputy Mother: Windfall Father: Leafshade Siblings: Kestrelstorm (same litter) Nieces: Willowpool, Violetleaf, Turtlefur, Blossomsnow (adopted, Kestrelstorm and Shimmerstar’s Kits) Frostfire, Flamesky, Nightdusk, Shadowstalker, Wolfstrike (Weaslewhisker and Sweetfur’s kits) Winterwatcher (Cricketleap and Palebreeze’s kit) Nephews: Sunshade, Spiderfall, (adopted), Hawkflame (adopted, Kestrelstorm and Shimmerstar’s Kits) Eclipsedawn (Cricketleap and Palebreeze’s kit) Great-nieces: Whisperkit, Bravekit (Willowpool and Eagleclaw’s kits) Great-nephew: Flamingkit (Willowpool and Eagleclaw’s kits) Nephew-in-law: Eagleclaw Sister-in-laws: Shimmerstar (Kestrelstorm’s mate) Moonwhisper, Fuzzyleaf, Snowshine (Shimmerstar’s and Harespring’s sisters) Sweetfur (Weaslewhisker’s mate, Brother to Shimmerstar and Harespring who is mates with Leopardshade) Palebreeze (Cricketleap’s mate, Cricketleap is brother to Harespring who is Mates with Leopardshade) Brother-in-laws: Weaslewhisker, Cricketleap (Shimmerstar and Harespring’s brothers) Father-in-law: Ashblaze (Harespring’s father) Mother-in-law: Fernfrost (Harespring’s mother) Mate: Harespring Kits: Sneezetail, Olivenose, Shrewtail Granddaughters: Fallowfeather (Olivenose and Moonwhisper’s kits) Grandsons: Clawstrike (Olivenose and Moonwhisper’s kits) Great-granddaughters: Snowhawk (Clawstrike and Featherwing’s) Great-grandsons: Eclipsedawn (Clawstrike and Featherwing’s) Granddaughter in-law: Featherwing Daughter-in-law: Moonwhisper (Olivenose’s mate) Aunts: Breezeflight (Windfall’s sister) Moonberry, Brightwing (Leafshade’s sisters) Uncles: Jaysparrow (Windfall’s brother) Grandmothers: Appleblossom (Leafshade’s mother) Lightfeather (Windfall’s mother) Grandfathers: Mallowtree (Leafshade’s father) Birchpelt (Windfall’s father) Grandmother-in-law: Snowwing (Ashblaze’s mother) Swiftriver (Fernfrost’s mother) Grandfather-in-law: Snakefang (Ashblaze’s father) Darkpebble (Fernfrost’s father) SNOWSHINE '''Gender: She-cat Description: White with pale blue eyes, short fur, small ears and long legs, medium-sized tail, slightly Shaggy fur around face, slender face and muzzle Place in Clan: Medicine Cat (senior) Mother: Fernfrost Father: Ashblaze Siblings: Shimmerstar, Harespring, Weaslewhisker, (same litter) Moonwhisper, Fuzzyleaf, Cricketleap (Later litter) Nieces: Nightdusk, Shadowstalker, Wolfstrike, Frostfire, Flamesky (Weaslewhisker and Sweetfur’s) Sneezetail (Harespring’s and Leopardshade’s) Winterwatcher (Cricketleap and Palebreeze’s) Willowpool, Turtlefur, Violetleaf, Blossomsnow (adopted; Shimmerstar and Kestrelstorm’s Kits) Nephews: Olivenose, Shrewtail (Harespring and Leopardshade’s) Thrushwing, Finchflight, Whiskerfur (Fuzzyleaf’s and Thistlefang’s) Great-nieces: Fallowfeather (Moonwhisper and Olivenose’s kit) Bravekit, Whisperkit (Willowpool’s and Eagleclaw’s kits) Great-nephews: Clawstrike (Moonwhisper and Olivenose’s kit) Flamingkit (Willowpool and Eagleclaw’s kits) Great-great-niece: Winterwatcher (Clawstrike and Featherwing’s) Great-great-nephew: Eclipsedawn (Clawstrike and Featherwing’s) Brother-in-law: Kestrelstorm (Shimmerstar’s mate) Mate: None Kits: None Uncles: Sparrowheart (Ashblaze’s brother, Fernfrost’s brother unknown) Aunts: Birdleaf, Larkwhisker (Ashblaze’s sisters) Grandmother: Snowwing (Ashblaze’s mother, Fernfrost’s mother unknown) Grandfather: Snakefang (Ashblaze’s father, Fernfrost’s father unknown) STARLINGHEART Gender: She-cat Description: Brown, with lighter flecks and amber eyes, long legs, slightly shaggy fur, slightly Blunt muzzle Place in Clan: Medicine Cat Mother: Yellowleaf Father: Otterheart (RiverClan) Stepfather: Nettleclaw Siblings: Eagleclaw, Emberfoot Stepsister: Copperdawn (Yellowleaf and Nettleclaw’s) Stepbrothers: Shadewing, Tigerscorch (Yellowleaf and Nettleclaw’s kit) Nieces: Bravekit, Whisperkit (Eagleclaw and Willowpool’s) Nephews: Flamingkit (Eagleclaw and Willowpool’s) Sister-in-law: Willowpool Mate: None Kits: None Uncles: Duskheart, (Yellowleaf’s brother) Thistlefang (Nettleclaw’s brother) Mouse (Flowertail’s Mate) Aunts: Flowertail (Nettleclaw’s sister) Fuzzyleaf (Thistlefang’s mate) Cousins: Milkweed (Flowertail and Mouse’s kit) Whiskerfur, Thrushwing, Finchflight (Thistlefang’s And Fuzzyleaf’s kits) Grandmothers: Duskgrove (Yellowleaf’s mother, Otterheart’s mother unknown) Grandfathers: Wingwater (Yellowleaf’s father, Otterheart’s father unknown) Step-grandmother: Lilystream (Nettleclaw’s mother) Step-grandfather: Patchtail (Nettleclaw’s father) SKYSTORM Gender: She-cat Description: Gray, with lighter gray patches, large cloudy blue eyes, slightly large ears and long, Dappled tail Place in Clan: Medicine Cat (apprentice) Mother: Sunstorm Father: Adderstrike Siblings: Fearlessheart, Foxfang, Badgerclaw, Sweetfur Nieces: Nightdusk, Shadowstalker, Wolfstrike, Flamesky, Frostfire (Sweetfur and Weaslewhisker’s Kits) Pinefall (Foxfang and Hazeltail’s kits) Nephews: Stonestream, Mumblefoot (Foxfang and Hazeltail’s kits) Stepsister: Hazeltail (Foxfang’s mate) Stepbrother: Weaslewhisker (Sweetfur’s mate) Mate: None Kits: None Uncles: Weedwhisker, Yarrowleaf (Adderstrike’s brothers, older litter) Aunts: Sorrelstorm, Brackenleaf, Cinderwhisker (Sunstorm’s sisters, same litter) Coilstrike (Adderstrike’s sister, same litter) Grandmothers: Runningdawn (Sunshade’s mother) Littlestone (Adderstrike’s mother) Grandfathers: Larkspring (Sunshade’s father) Graymask (Adderstrike’s father) KESTRELSTORM Gender: Tom Description: White and black tom with dark brown legs and ears, green eyes, narrowed muzzle, large Ears with small black tufts, long claws and whiskers Place in Clan: Warrior (senior) Mother: Windfall Father: Leafshade Siblings: Leopardshade Nieces: Sneezetail (Leopardshade’s and Harespring’s) Nephews: Olivenose, Shrewtail (Leopardshade’s and Harespring’s) Great-niece: Fallowfeather (Olivenose’s and Moonwhisper’s) Great-nephew: Clawstrike (Olivenose’s and Moonwhisper’s) Great-great-nephew: Eclipsedawn (Clawstrike’s and Featherwing’s) Sister-in-laws: Snowshine, Moonwhisper, Fuzzyleaf (Shimmerstar’s sisters) Brother-in-laws: Weaslewhisker, Cricketleap (Shimmerstar’s brothers) Harespring (Shimmerstar’s Brother, also Leopardshade’s mate) Mate: Shimmerstar Kits: Sunshade, Violetleaf, Turtlefur, Hawkflame, Blossomsnow, Spiderfall Granddaughters: Bravekit, Whisperkit (Willowpool’s and Eagleclaw’s kits) Grandson: Flamingkit (Willowpool’s and Eagleclaw’s) Son-in-law: Eagleclaw (Willowpool’s mate) Uncles: Poolfire (Windfall’s brother, same litter) Aunts: Hollowsun, Flashleaf (Leafshade’s sisters, same litter) Grandfathers: Graysquirrel (Windfall’s father) Yellowgorse (Leafshade’s father) Grandmothers: Slashreed (Windfall’s mother) Violetheart (Leafshade’s mother) HARESPRING Gender: Tom Description: Lanky brown tabby tom with green eyes and short fur, long, gangly legs and a scarred Muzzle Place in Clan: Warrior (senior) Mother: Fernfrost Father: Ashblaze Siblings: Shimmerstar, Snowshine, Weaslewhisker (same litter) Cricketleap, Moonwhisper, Fuzzyleaf (Later litter) Nieces: Willowpool, Violetleaf, Turtlefur, Blossomsnow (Shimmerstar and Kestrelstorm’s kits) Nightdusk, Shadowstalker, Wolfstrike, Frostfire, Flamesky (Weaslewhisker’s and Sweetfur’s Kits) Fallowfeather (Moonwhisper and Olivenose’s kits) Category:Blog posts